


Tell Me (That You Love Me)

by Bookcaseninja



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, a whole lot of fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Thank you to @musikat18 on tumblr for helping me out with this, since I'm only three episodes into Legends of Tomorrow.





	Tell Me (That You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @musikat18 on tumblr for helping me out with this, since I'm only three episodes into Legends of Tomorrow.

  “Tell me again.”

  The words came out in one breath against your neck, quiet enough that you didn’t hear them at first. Then Ray shifted, the muscles in his back flexing as he readjusted his grip on you. His lips were at your ear now. “Tell me again,” He repeated, his voice slurring slightly with his pleasure.

  “Ray,” You moaned, your legs twitching involuntarily. The small change in position caused his cock to brush up against your g-spot in a way that had you seeing stars.

  “Please, sweetheart.” His voice was strained and he forced himself to slow down, to turn his thrusts into a gentle rocking. “I want to hear your say it.”

  It took a moment for his request to register, but when it did, your heart melted. You lifted your hands from his back up onto his head and tugged at his hair gently, trying to get him to pull back. He complied and allowed you to pull him into a position where you could look him in the eye.

  “I love you, Ray,” You said, a bit breathless.

  The smile that turned up his lips seemed to light up the whole room. “I love you, too, Y/N,” He said, and leaned in to kiss you.


End file.
